But What About Tsuna?
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: The Tenth Vongola Boss has been chosen. For the people of Namimori this shouldn't matter but as strange and dangerous people start to show up the small towns peaceful routine is disturbed. Tsuna watches in horror as these odd happening takes place and wishes that it would stop as hes been feeling really tired lately. Tsuna is not the Vongola Decimo Candidate. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do no make any profit from it.

Warning: Au, alternate universe, ooc, oc, flame courting, sealing, violence, swearing, age changes, no arcobaleno curse and split personallity.

* * *

But What About Tsuna?

Ch1

A heavy weight fills the air bringing a sense of grave importance to the two occupants in the room. A blonde haired man with brown eyes stares solemnly at the carpet, refusing to look up at the older man who sits in front of him. An acidic taste fills the back of his throat and mouth as a burning sensation comes from his chest, he wants to yell, to scream and to once again voice his anger at what must be done. For it has to be done...

"I'm sorry Iemitsu," the other man wearily says.

Strangling down his anger, Iemitsu feels the other mans weariness wash over him and sink into his bones. A stretch of silence passes between them and as his lifts his head, Iemitsu takes in the grey hair, tired brown eyes, the deep lines around the mans mouth, the wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. The passing thought of how old he has become, how old they all have become is quickly discarded.

"You promised," he says as that anger once again bubbles up, "Timoteo, you promised! You promised that after you sealed his flames you would leave him alone!"

"I know," Timoteo sadly replies, "but things have changed."

"Becuase you've lost all your sons and now you want to take mine away," Iemitsu yells.

"If i had another way," Timoteo responds, "don't you think i would do it?"

"If you need an heir so badly why dont you defrost Xanxus?" Iemitsu questions.

With a wince at the mention of his youngest son, Timoteo says, "you know that isn't possible. He isn't a direct descendent of Giotto."

"Why?" Iemitsu asks, "he's the spitting image of the Secondo."

"Ricardo was Giotto cousin from their fathers side," Timoteo explains even though he knows that Iemtitsu already knows this, "Xanxus is related to the Secondo mothers side of the family. Related to the Ricardo but not Giotto."

"There has to be some other way," he pleads.

"There isn't," Timoteo states.

"There must!" Iemitsu yells.

"You know there isn't," the old man tries to reason with him.

"Then tell me Nono," Iemitsu demands, "will he even survive having his flames unsealed!?"

Staring into the mans eyes, Iemitsu watches as Timoteo looks away and refuses to meet his stare.

"I dont know..." Timoteo admits.

Letting out a bitter laugh Iemitsu looks down at the carpet and says, "he's never been the same since that day, you know. Tsuna had never been the most out going child but he had been happy. After he became flame active in front of the both of us, I wasn't sure what to do. Kids who go flame active at a young age need training and lots of attention and I'm hardly ever home. I'm not going to lie, when you first said you wanted to seal Tsuna's flames, I felt releaved. He could live a normal life without the attention of his peers or the mafia and I... I wouldnt have to take responsibility. I had my reservations when you explained some of the possible side effects and complications but you had assured me that after his flames were sealed he would be left alone. Not just because Vongola didn't need him but because it would be too dangerous to ever unseal his flames. All this time when I thought about it, when Nana would call crying because are son was having such a difficult time, when I go to visit and see how different he is, I would reassure myself this is for the best and it keeps him safe.

"I know," the ninth Vongola boss says.

"Do you... do you really?" Iemitsu asks looking up to glare at his old friend, a man he had always seen as a fatherly figure. "Do you really understand!? You not only want to drag my son into this dangerous world but possibly kill him! If he dies, who the hell is there left to lead the Vongola then?!"

"We can only hope that the unsealing is successful," Timoteo says.

Dragging a hand down his face in frustration he mutters, "there must be another way..."

With a sudden realization, Iemitsu remembers there may actually be another way. "There is another way," Iemitsu mutters.

"Excuse me?" Timoteo asks not quite catching what the other man said.

"There's another way," he repeats more firmly.

Sighing, Timoteo says, "really, now I hope you're not going to suggest yourself. You are disqualified from the position. And just so you know, I doubt I can last another fourteen to twenty years, so that you and your wife can produce another heir."

Iemitsu remains silent, not listening to the old man. Instead he is thinking of a particularly unpleasant memory, one that he has always done his best to suppress. A memory of a night over seventeen years ago where he had made an incredibly stupid mistake

"The most important thing is that the heir comes from Giotto bloodline, right?" He asks.

"Yes," Timoteo admits.

"So, it doesn't matter what age or gender they are?" Iemitsu asks.

"I suppose," Timoteo agrees, "but they can't be too young, too old or have a medical condition that will interfere with them taking control of the Vongola famiglia."

Wincing, Iemitsu looks at Timoteo and says, "there's someone else."

"Someone else," Timoteo repeats.

"Someone who can be Vongola Decimo," he mutters.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, Timoteo asks, "what did you do?"

"It was a mistake," Iemtistu admits, "Before I knew Nana was pregnant and before we were married, we had a pretty bad fight. After which I went out, got very drunk and spent the night with a woman."

Timoteo asks, "and that resulted in a child?"

"Yes," Iemitsu confirms.

"I see, so Basil is your child," Timoteo reasons, "but he has rain flames, so..."

"What!? No!" He yells out in surprise, "Basil isn't my kid! In Nanmimori, they're in Namimori. She's a married woman and I'm pretty sure she was only interested in the sex. It happened once and no one knows that I'm the father."

"Do you think this child has sky flames?" Timoteo asks with a glint in his eyes.

"They're not flame active but i have sensed something from them," he admits.

"In that case, it looks as if Tsuna won't be needed," Timoteo then asks, "if that's what you want?"

"It is," Iemitsu agrees

Letting out a sigh, Timoteo physically relaxes and leans back in his chair. "I already have a tutor picked out and want to send them as soon as possible."

"Yes," Iemitsu replies and says, "but I want you to promise that you and whoever you send won't involve Tsuna. I'm serious, he's been through enough and I don't want him or his mother put in any danger."

"Of course," Timoteo agrees, "I just need this childs name."

Standing up he begins to say, "their name is..."

* * *

Even at this late hour the city of Okkiishi is still bustling. Multi color lights shine brightly, cars rush pass and people hurriedly walk to their destination as their voices fill the air. Atop one of the many buildings a young man stands, starring down below. His messy brown hair is ruffled by the wind, the tight fitting black pants and long sleeve shirt he wears doesn't look as if they would be able to keep him warm enough. But the man shows no sign of being cold.

Suddenly the man turns, orange eyes that seem to burn with a light face the opposite building focusing on a figure slowly approaching. The black mouth mask he wears makes his expression unreadable.

The figure on the other building approaches the ledge and jumps across. Continuing to watch, the man makes no movement to interfere. Entering a spot of light the figure is revealed to be a tall young man, short black hair with a fringe and narrow gray eyes. His outfit consist of a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black jacket with a red arm band around his left arm.

"Hibari Kyoya," the man says as he slowly takes a few steps towards the other. "This isn't Namimori your territory. What do you think you're doing here?"

Pausing Hibari flicks his hands and a pair of tonfa appear in his grasp. His mouth curves up into a smirk as he says, "I'm looking for a carnivore. Now face me."

Blinking the mans eyes narrow and he says, "how cute."

Frowning, Hibari takes a step forward and then makes a run at the man. Raising one of his tonfa to strike he smiles.

* * *

Just going to put this right here if shipping is important to you. This fic will contain ArcoxTsuna and some other characters xTsuna. So far LalxTsuna, RebornXtsuna, FonxTsuna and ChromexTsuna will appear. Some of it will be one sided and I'm not sure how much will be in it.

Not sure what to say. There's been a lot of drama in RL and I just haven't been motivated to write lately. My kindle stopped working(broke) and I lost a lot of content for my fics. It was very upsetting. Luckily my kindle was still under warranty and I got a new one but I lost that content. I'm still working on my other KHR fics, so don't worry.

In other news, look I started a new fic. Isn't that great. Usually when I'm in a major funk and I'm having trouble writing, I start a new fic to get the juices pumping.

Oh, just to mention I started a discussion form for KHR. It's called, "KHR Lovers discussions and whatever" www. / forum/ KHR-Lovers-discussions-and-whatever/ 219123/ just remove the spaces.

If you want to guess who Iemitsu is talking about, leave a review or just leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make money off of it.

Warning this fic contains: AU, alternate universe, deviation from canon, ooc, oc, flame courting, problems with sealing, violence, swearing, mentions of partial nudity, age changes, no arcobaleno curse and spilt personality.

* * *

But What About Tsuna?

Ch2

In a quaint home in the town of Namimori a woman stands before the stove, stirring a pan of miso soup. With brown hair that reaches to her chin, big brown eyes and a gentle smile, Nana Sawada lives a relatively simple life as a stay at home mother. It isn't a perfect life but she wouldn't change a thing. Glancing over at the clock she realizes the time, lets out a small gasp and hurries out of the kitchen.

Quickly walking to the stairs that lead to the second floor, Nana calls out, "Tsuna-Kun, it's time to wake up, if you don't wakeup now, you won't be able to eat breakfast and get to school on time."

Not receiving a reply she takes a deep breath and shouts, "Tsuna-kun!"

A loud thump is heard as if something has fallen to floor and a groggy sounding voice calls out, "what?"

"Breakfast is ready," Nana sing songs as she turns away to set the table.

Upstairs a prone form lays tangled in his blankets on the floor. With messy brown hair and big brown eyes the young man stares blankly up at the cieling. A few seconds passes as he processes what his mother has said. Turning his head he looks at the clock on his nightstand and narrows his eyes to try to make out the blurry mess in front of him.

Sitting up he reaches his hand to his nightstand and stumbles. Falling forward and hitting his forehead against the nightstand. He lets out a squawk in pain and holds his head. As the pain fades he reaches out again and grabs a pair of thick brown frame glasses. Putting the glasses on, they completely hide the young mans eyes and the world finally comes into focus.

Tsunayoshi Sawada finally looks at the clock and swears as he realizes what time it is. He untangles himself from his bedsheets, tripping twice, and grabs a change of clothes before stumbling into the bathroom. After turning on the water for the shower he takes off his clothes and proceeds to trip over his pajama pants. Falling backwards into the bath, freezing cold water rains down upon him. He shrieks in surprise and tries to jump out of the tub but ends up slipping on the floor. Having landed on his behind, Tsuna sits up while wincing in pain as his back and behind ache from his falls.

The next few minutes pass by in a flurry of limbs as Tsuna gets ready and rushes down the stairs. But his haste is his downfall, as he trips over his own feet and tumbles down the stairs. Rolling down the stairs he finally comes to a stop after slamming into a dresser next to the wall. Groaning, Tsuna remains unmoving.

The sound of footsteps approaching causes him to twitch and he manages to roll over onto his back to stare up at the blurry image of his mother.

"Oh Tsuna, not again," Nana says in exasperation.

'And doesn't that just sum up my life, ' Tsuna thinks, 'not again. Always messing up and failing. A disappointment in every area. No friends, horrible grades and clumsy to boot.'

Nana reaches down and picks up her son's glasses that have fallen to the ground. Checking them over for any damage, she is happy to see that they appear to be in good condition. She then places them on her son's faces and gently says, "here, now get up and I'll help you take care of those bumps and bruises from your fall."

As Nana walks away and into the kitchen to get the first aid kit, Tsuna watches her. It takes him a few moments but he picks himself up and walks into the kitchen. Sitting down at the kitchen table he hears his mother call out.

"Go ahead and eat your breakfast." She calls out as she starts pulling items out of the kitchen cupboard.

Doing as he is told Tsuna starts to scarf down his breakfast. It may not be proper manners but Tsuna is already running late. If he's late, that means he'll catch the attention of the disciplinary committee and that's the last thing he wants.

Shoveling rice into his mouth, his mother walks over with the first aid kit in her hands and sits down at the table on the seat next to Tsuna. The next few moments pass like any typical morning. His mother checking his injuries and bandaging them up. And isn't that pathetic, that one of their routines is his mother checking his wounds from his own clumsiness.

A heavy silence passes between them until his mother decides to break it, "You know Tsuna, your school called again. They said your grades are slipping. It's not as if I expect you to get into a top university or get a position at a popular corporation. I just want you to enjoy living, to go out there, make friends, create new memories and have fun. "

As Nana continues with her speech on loving life, Tsuna mind begins to wander. It's not as if he doesn't understand what his mom wants, it's just that he doesn't believe it's possible. It's his last year of high school and all throughout his life, he has never had a friend and has been struggling to just get passing grades.

'Please don't ask for the impossible,' Tsuna thinks and is snapped out of his thoughts as his arm is yanked forward and his mother's voice raises in distress.

"Tsuna! Where did this bruise come from?" Nana asks.

Looking down at his arm which his mother is holding, Tsuna sees that the sleeve of his shirt has been pulled up revealing a large red bruise covering his arm.

'Huh, ' he thinks, 'must have hit the bathtub weirdly and not noticed it.'

* * *

The dirtiest word starts with a d and is only four letters, debt. Such a simple word but even so it has destroyed the lives of many. To owe someone, to return a favor or to fulfill an obligation, no matter how you articulate it, the fact is you owe a debt and you must repay it. Some fools may think they can run from it, others try to forget it and some are weighed down by it for the rest of their lives.

A debt must be repaid and in the dark criminal underworld, leaving a debt unfulfilled can cost you your life and reputation.

In the case of the greatest hitman in the world, some would say he has been very lucky. He has only been in two situations in his life, that have caused him to plead for a favor. But even so, the debts he owes are heavy ones. And at one time it appeared as if he would lose everything due to one of those debt. His freedom.

Fortunately though, one of his debts has been repaid and after this mission he will be free.

It is due to the first debt he repaid that he now is fulfilling his second. Due to some trouble when he was a no name in the mafia world, he ended up owing one to the Cavallone Famiglia. Years later as the ninth boss of the Cavallone lies ill in bed, that debt was called upon and Reborn found himself being tasked to turn the useless son and heir to the Cavallone famiglia into a mafia boss. His success with the young tenth boss is why the Vongola have asked him for help. Asked him to repay the debt he owes.

Walking down the sidewalk of the town of Namimori, the said greatest hitman in the world carefully goes over the information the Vongola had supplied on his current target. It's a pitiful display of one paper with only the most basic of info, the fact that the Vongola had given it to him is ridiculous. The only info he was given is a name, address, school records which contain grades and schedule and then finally health records. It almost looks as if they had no info to begin with and spent a day or so gathering whatever they could and shoved it at him. From the little Reborn was told there are extenuating circumstances. After the death of three of the ninth Vongola bosses son's and the fourth son being unqualified, the Vongola family had to dig up some old records to try to find a possible heir. In the end they found one. The illegitimate child of the leader of the CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada.

Once he heard that name, Reborn had known that this mission is going to be troublesome. Whenever that man is involved things become complicated. So for the last week Reborn has been conducting his own recon on the heir to the Vongola and the town they live in. All in all, it wasn't as much of a lost cause as he originally thought. A teen with a slightly above average grades, surprisingly popular, surrounded by people with interesting skills and backrounds. Meaning that there is a decent amount of guardian candidates. In other words they are better off then his previous student.

Hand reaching up to his black fedora, an odd looking green lizard hops onto the man's hand. Smiling Reborn gently pets his partner, Leon and heads for his targets house. From the information he has collected his new student should be home alone right now. Meaning it is the perfect time to introduce himself.

* * *

Tripping over his own feet, Tsunayoshi Sawada stumbles to the ground. The people of Namimori who are out and about turn to stare, some giggle at the display while others scold. Face flushing in embarrassment, Tsuna stands up and nearly falls again. Righting himself up he takes off at a run.

Because of the bruises he suffered, from what must have been his many falls this morning, his mother had been extra distraught and it had been a fight to get out the door. Apparently his bruises are so bad that his mother thinks that he is being physically bullied at school. Which sometimes he is but most of that has died down in high school. Instead Tsuna former bullies either have lost interest in him or are too busy studying to put in the effort.

Only after he repeatedly reassured her that he just tripped in the tub, did his mother let him go. This means that currently Tsuna is making a mad dash for school in the hopes of getting there on time. The thought of having to face Hibari-san sends a chill down his spine and silently Tsuna swears that no matter what he will run straight to school. No pauses, no brakes and no distractions, aside from the occasional trip and fall.

It's then that Tsuna sees something from the corner of his eye. Smooth pale skin, blue and white stripes, a flame burning on a forehead.

"I'll get to school before the bell rings with my dying will!" A feminine voice shouts out as a familiar figure runs past Tsuna.

Slowly down and coming to a stop, Tsuna stares after the figure in alarm. His mind having trouble processing what he has seen.

"Was that Kyoko-chan," Tsuna mutters out loud as a deep blush blooms over his face, "in her underwear!?"

* * *

Hi everyone! Welcome and thanks for reading. If you have the time and enjoyed the fic, please leave a review.

Not much to say here.

Reviews:

I want to thank everyone who favorited, liked and reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed, it means a lot to me. So thank you, D C JoKeR H S, Rydia16, Augurey-GT96, BuryMeDeeper, Faery66.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make money off of this fic.

Warning: au, alternate universe, ooc, oc, flame courting, sealing, violence, swearing, age changes, no Arcobaleno curse and split personality.

* * *

But What About Tsuna?

Ch3

Any normal school day, Tsunayoshi Sawada would be doing his best to understand the incoherent babble that his teachers insist on spewing out. But today, Tsuna finds himself unable to pay attention to the lessons being taught, instead all he can do is stare down at his desk and the blank piece of paper in front of him. His sudden interest in his desk, is due to the fact that the young man has no interest in looking to his right. For on his right is Namimori's high school idol, Kyoko Sasawaga. The person, who he had seen running to school in nothing but their under garments. A part of him wonders if he is dreaming or maybe he just imagined everything or maybe he somehow fell into some alternate universe where running in your under garments is considered normal. Unfortuantely, he knows what he saw and there is no way to deny it.

Swallowing down the desire to ask one of his classmates if they have heard any rumors about what he saw, Tsuna slouches down. Kyoko is the idol of Namimori, the most popular girl in school and the girl that most of the guys in the school have had a crush on since Jr. high. Hell, he has a crush on her. If Tsuna ever mentions what he saw, his life will be ruined. He can see it now, he'll be labeled a pervert, the worst of the worst. No girl will be willing to be within the same room as him. He'd have to move to a new town, change his name and get plastic surgerory, just to live a somewhat normal life. Not to mention, Kyoko would hate him.

Letting out a sigh, he looks up and notices that the rest of the class is having no trouble listening to the teacher, well besides Yamamoto but Yamamoto is usually too busy thinking about baseball to pay attention. His gaze focuses on his classmate for a moment as he remembers how in Jr. High the two of them had actually started to become close. Not friends close but certainly acquaintance who would talk and hang out with each other. Sometimes when Yamamoto didn't have pratice, they would meet up at the arcade. But for some unknown reason during their third year of Jr. high, Yamamoto became distant. Even though Tsuna had been expecting the other boy to lose interest, it still hurt losing what could have been his first friend.

Eyes glancing over the rest of his class he pauses as he meets the brown eyes of a girl on his right. Realizing that he has locked gazes with the person he'd wanted to avoid, his face turns bright red and he finds himself unable to look away. His mouth goes dry, his tongue grows heavy and a cold sweat breaks out on the back of his neck. As the seconds pass he wonders if she knows. If she knows what he saw. And then the bell rings, breaking him from the whatever had been keeping him from looking away. Not even waiting for the teacher to give permission to leave, Tsuna packs up his bag and runs out of the classroom. In his haste to escape, he is unaware of the gazes that follow him.

* * *

With a smile on her face a young woman waves goodbye to her best friend as they go their separate ways. Watching her dark haired friends back the girl pushes her orangish brown hair behind her ears and her smile turns into a frown. Turning away, she walks along the sidewalk doing her best to not think about what had happened this morning. As she passes an alleyway, she doesn't notice the dark figure standing there or when the mysterious person starts to follow her.

Coming to a stop at a crosswalk the other person stops beside her and says, "Chaos."

It's a greeting that she has heard before, that causes her to tense up and break out in a cold sweat. Looking over, she stares at the immaculate black suit the other is wearing. Slowly she looks up to see a pair of intense black eyes staring down at her and she quickly looks away. Fear bubbles up as she silently admits she can't stand looking into the others eyes. She has always been quite good at reading other people, a handy tool in making friends. But this man, what she can see about this man is terrorfying. A tall man with muscle well hidden under a custom made suit, pale skin that hides how active he is. A small smile that fools others into believing he means no harm and is a normal innocent bystander. Black hair hidden under a black fedora with a yellow ribbon and cold black eyes that seems to look down on those around him. Whenever he stares at her, she can't help but feel like a pathetic bug or a somewhat amusing toy that will be thrown away as soon as the other loses interest in it. It scares her and at the same time it infuriates her.

"Have a fun day at school?" he asks as if he genuinely cares.

She frowns at the fake interest and whispers, "Reborn, I still haven't forgiven you for this morning!"

She can feel others smile widen and tightens her hold on her bag, wanting nothing more than to swing it at the others obnoxious face.

"Now now Kyoko-chan, that isn't the kind of behavior people would expect from Namimori Idol." Reborn chastise as if he knows what she wants to do.

Kyoko silently curses and wonders if he can actually read minds. Or if he is like her and is able to easily read other people.

"You're just lucky no one saw! If anyone had..." she lets the threat hang and clenches her teeth when the other chuckles.

"You wouldn't do anything," he states matter of factly. "Or I should say you can't do anything."

Sensing that there is something wrong she asks, "what do you mean?"

Humming a bit, Reborn starts to walk away and Kyoko follows, wanting to know what he meant.

As they approach her house Reborn finally says, "who says you weren't seen?"

"What?!" Kyoko demands in shock.

Not liking her tone, he frowns and tugs on one of his curly sideburns in irritation. He feels the urge to pull out his gun and regrets leaving Leon at home. "You did pretty well avoiding everyone on your way to school but about half a dozen people saw you."

"That can't..." Kyoko starts to say but pauses as she remembers the stare of one of her classmates. At the end of class Dame-Tsuna had been starring and throughout the day he'd been acting a little odd. But she'd just chalked it up to his usual weirdness. As she thinks about it, panic starts to set in.

'What if he tells someone,' she thinks in horror, 'what if he tries to blackmail me!'

She knows that he likes her, like most boys do, and the thought that he would use what happened against her makes her feel disgusted. And then just as the panic appears it disappears as she remembers, 'it's just Dame-Tsuna.' No one will believe him. Even if he mentions it, he'd be the one ridiculed and ostrosized. Currently with finals and college admission essays, Tsuna's bullies have mostly backed off but that doesn't mean people like him. There's no one he can or will talk to about this. At least, if he wants to continue living in Namimori.

With this realization, Kyoko calms down and scowls as she realizes that if Reborn is telling the truth, she'll have to worry about the five other people who saw her.

As Reborn opens the door and holds it open for her, Kyoko sends the man a glare.

Smiling, in a sing song voice he reminds her, "Don't forget Kyoko-chan! I was sent here to make you a mafia boss and I won't be leaving until I do. You might as well accept it! Unless you want another demonstration like this morning."

* * *

As a group of giggling girls happily leave the bakery, one of the girls pulls away with the intention to walk in the opposite directions. This is noticed by the other girls who frown and make disappointing sounds.

"Oh come on Nagi-san! Don't leave so soon!" One complains.

"Yeah, we're all going bowling!" Another insists as if trying to tempt the other to go with them.

"I thought we were going to do karaoke!" A third girl interject not liking the sudden change of plans.

"No, bowling!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be meeting up with someone later." Nagi explains, "I need to go home and get ready..."

"You're meeting up with someone?"

"Is it a boy?"

"It's a boy!?"

"A boyfriend!?"

A dusting of pink appears on her face and Nagi looks down in embarrassment.

"What's he like! Is he cute! Does he have an older brother!?" One of the girls starts asking as she reaches out to grasp Nagi. But is pulled back by the collar of her school uniform by another girl.

"In that case, lets go bowling next time."

"Karaoke," the third girl insists, wanting to go sing her frustrations out.

"Say hi to your boyfriend for us!" One girl says as they start to walk away.

Nagi waves until they are out of sight and only then does she turn away to make her way home. The blush doesn't leave her face and her purple eyes sparkle as she thinks about seeing him tonight.

* * *

Well, here's a update. I originally wasn't going to have Nagi appear so soon. As for Yamamoto sort of being friends with Tsuna and then not. That will be explained later. For any Yamamoto fans, don't worry. Yamamoto is still a lovable goofball and there are a few reasons why he's become distant. Reasons that a certain hitman will find and exploit. As for all you Kyoko fans, there is nothing I can do for you. Take that to mean what you want.

Also if anyone is a Beta reader who would like to look over my fics, leave a review or a pm!

Reviews

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked and favorited last chapter. It means a lot to me, especially those that reviewed. So thank you, Rydia16, 7, BuryMeDeeper, Xhock and code R.R.


End file.
